vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
サンドリヨン (Cendrillon)
サンドリヨン /Sandoriyon （''Cendrillon'') is a duet originally sung by Kaito and Miku Hatsune, music written by Signal-P and lyrics written by Orange. Several covers, parodies, and alternate PVs have been created. Original Song and PV サンドリヨン /Sandoriyon （Cendrillon) Sung by Kaito and Miku Hatsune Music by Signal-P Lyrics by Orange Original video composed by Signal-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast :Cendrillon''is a French word which means Cinderella. The story of the song is realistic retelling of Cinderella with a dark twist.http://piapro.jp/content/xs12ro589lpx68bo :A girl (Miku) attends a ball to kill the prince (Kaito) when the clock strikes twelve handled by the fairy godmother. As the girl and the prince meet, they dance together and fall in love. The girl becomes increasingly conflicted as midnight approaches, falling into a dilemma as she does not want to kill him. Eventually the girl stabs the prince when the bell rings. The final lines of the song discuss the moment right after the prince is stabbed while she can still feel him with her, and muses on how they want the moment to last forever. :Cendrillon has many varying interpretations. A popular alternate PV portrays the prince as surviving her stab and running off into the night with the girl.) Japanese Lyrics 朝まで踊る夢� け見せて 時計の鐘が解く魔法 曖昧な指誘う階段 三段飛ばしに跳ねていく 馬車の中で震えてた みじめな古着　めくり廻れ夜の舞踏 見知らぬ顔探す　囁くあの声が 握り締めた刃衝きたて　すべてを奪えと 孤児（みなしご）集う城　笑み仮面に描いて 偽りの慈しみさえ　羽で包む熾天使（セラフ） 灰の中で赤く溶けて混じる硝子の靴 今更帰る震えているの あなたが目をやる時計 靴脱ぎ踊るスロープ抜けて 喉まで伸びる指の先で すくう雫口付けて 走る衝動　背骨抜けていく刹那 鐘は鳴らさないで　あなたにひざまずき ま� ダメと叫ん� 右手が　突き刺すサヨナラ 消せない硝煙を香水にまとう姫 強い瞳僕の凍った　仮面ごと撃ち抜く 今も耳にあなたの吐息が 突き刺さるの� い夢 ステンドグラスごし光る月が 君にかぶせたベール ドレス膝で裂いて　ティアラは投げ捨てて 見つめあう瞳と瞳が　火花を放つ 孤独な魂が炎あげ惹かれあう その涙すくえないなら　まるで一人遊び 時よ止まれ今は　あなたに酔いしれて 揺れる鼓動一つ一つを　刻み付けてたい とどまれ熱く濡れ　打ち付ける昂まりに これ以上は動けないよ　まるで御伽噺（フェアリィテイル） Romaji Lyrics Asa made odoru yume dake misete Tokei no kane ga toku mahou Aimaina yubi sasou kaidan San-dan tobashi ni hanete iku Basha no naka de furueteta Mijimena furugi mekuri megure yoru no butou Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga Nigiri shime ta yaiba tsuki tate subete wo ubaeto Minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite Itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu serafu Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru garasu no kutsu Imasara kaeru furuete iru no Anata ga me wo yaru tokei Kutsu nugi odoru surōpu nukete Nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de Sukuu shizuku kuchi zukete Hashiru shyoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna Kane wa narasa nai de. Anata ni hizamazuki Mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsuki sasu sayonara Kese nai shyouen wo kousui ni matou hime Tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchi nuku Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga Tsuki sasaru no tooi yume Sutendogurasu goshi hikaru tsuki ga Kimi ni kabuseta bēru Doresu hiza de saite thiara wa nage sutete Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau Sono namida sukue nai nara marude hitori asobi Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoi shirete Yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsukete tai Todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni Kore ijyou wa ugoke nai yo marude fearī-teiru English Lyrics ''English translation: Cendrillon　 Alternate PVs and Covers Alternate PV: * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5680977 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDyfKrY2ies Youtube broadcast Kasane Teto & Kasane Ted Cover: * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5346617 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzLnEofnMY0 Youtube broadcast Kamui Gakupo & Kagamine Len Cover: * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4864801 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E12epwE8SY Youtube broadcast Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka Cover: * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6126116 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IKR5Zh89_A&feature=related Youtube broadcast KAITO and Kagamine Len: (Shota Desuyon) * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6652852 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZkYfFJ6Yfo Youtube broadcast A parody of the song, in a very similar vein to Shotarella. Rearrangement アドレサンス (Adolescence) Music arranged by Signal-P Lyrics arranged Orange Original video composed by Signal-P Illustrated by Hiro Tamura * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5666270 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_qoAKd_eqA Youtube broadcast :Sung by Rin/Len Kagamine, this is a rearrangement of the song with different lyrics. Orange, who wrote the lyrics, says that the song is about twins (Rin and Len) who were like two peas in a pod and grew up to come to the age of puberty where they can't share the same bed as they did when they were little children. They no longer are perfect look-alikes since they hit adolescence and their bodies are developing differently. They both sing about how hard it is to be separated because they are always together. While Rin states throughout the song that she doesn't want Len to leave her, he remains hesitant throughout the song until the end when he states that he will no longer retreat from her. Alternate PVs Alternate PV: * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9347563 Nico broadcast * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sb7mYQqUCus Youtube broadcast Illustrated by Ira. Short PV: * http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm6629194 Nico broadcast *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1vhgb-N4nE Youtube broadcast